


What a Bewitching Smile

by avacat123



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Witch AU, posted on tumblr too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacat123/pseuds/avacat123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt liked being witch, he like it even more when he met cute guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Bewitching Smile

Being a witch had its ups and downs, one such up was working with a cute warlock named Joel. The two had met at a funeral for a friend, not a good one but it’s the thought that counts. Matt had seen the magic in Joel and Joel had seen the glimmer of power in Matt. They started a small shop called “The Alleyway” where they sold all types of herbs and flowers for various things. It was renowned for its beautiful flowers but only the other witches and magic dwellers knew that the wares they sold were used in potions and many other wondrous things.  
The flowers were just sold to make profit and many mundane herbs were sold, rosemary for instance. But things such as acacia, used to treat wounds, or agrimony, used as a natural sleep aid. Joel a natural at making salves and poultices had a small workshop in the corner of the shop, and if Matt stopped by this corner more than any corner no one had to know. But he had some favorite costumers; they were Adam, Bruce, James, Sean, and Lawrence. Lawrence came to buy herbs and occasional poultices from Joel. Sean raised familiars; Matt’s favorite was Sean’s own familiar a cat named Jenifer, who came in to buy protective herbs. Then the power couple of James, Bruce, and Adam who came in to buy bouquets that Matt made in his free time. The three may have looked human but Matt could tell James was a familiar, possibly German shepherd. Adam was obviously a mage for the way he admired the crystals that hung from the ceiling, maybe Matt should throw one in the bouquet he was making? And Bruce was a tamer, because the man always had burns on his arms, dragon burns.  


When the bell dings above the door Matt looks up from his work to see Joel walking in with a small smirk working on his lips. “What’s up Joel?” Matt inquired from his counter, startling the poor man. “Oh Jesus Christ Matt! Hey I’m making a special poultice for Lawrence he requested it a week ago and I’m almost done.” Joel replied with a bright smile, that was honestly adorable and Matt thanked the stars above that they had met. “Oh nice, what’s it for? And I assume you’re getting a good tip for it?” really Matt couldn’t just stop talking to the man now. “Oh you bet your sweet ass I am getting a good tip, 60 dollars! and it’s to instantly stich together a wound.” Joel yelled from his workshop, excited at the prospect of getting extra cash. Matt was still working a bouquet leaving his counter to grab an opal crystal, to hopefully help Bruce with his burns, to add to the bouquet.  


“That’s a good deal but why does he need it?” Matt returned to his counter and finished the bouquet by tying the opal to it with a blue ribbon, the color of James’s eyes. “Apparently a client of his fucked up their shoulder and they need a fix like really soon, but who cares we can have a bar run on me this time!” Joel said with a little dance after a small cloud of dust rose up from the cauldron he was working on, signaling his success. “Well then I gotta get some stuff ready for Sean, so man the shop for me?” Matt was already walking to the back room, which made Joel shake his head knowing his answer, had already been decided for him.  


In the back room Matt gathered the rather small, for Sean anyway, order consisting of about five herbs. Agrimony, for its blood staunching properties, angelica, for its fever and cold reducing property, basil, for its headache reducing tendency, bee balm (lemon balm), for infections of any kind, and belladonna, for a sedative. One of his bigger familiars, a tiger, had gotten into a fight with a dragon that had escaped his trainer, Matt believed it was Bruce’s, And had a very bad infection and cold.  


The bell chimed and Matt heard Joel greet Adam, Bruce, James, Sean, and Lawrence at the same time, what a weird coincidence. Walking out Matt called Sean, who looked nervous around Bruce, over to the counter and gave him the small bundle with s smile. “Wow Matt thank you so much! I had to leave Jenifer in charge and I’m quite worried what’s happening at home. Poor Dana never even saw the dragon.” Sean spit out the rushed thank you with a bright smile that was actually quite adorable. “Hey Sean it’s on the house I know how tight money is for you, and you’re a loyal costumer.” Matt expressed his gratitude for the continued patronage with a smile. “Wow I, how am I supposed to just take this I can’t-“ Sean stammered out an excuse to not take the goods but Matt cut him off. “Please just come back when money is good, it’s fine really.”  


“Jesus Christ Adam be careful!” James screamed from the other side of the store where the bouquets were. “Excuse Sean I have to go check on that, check over the order okay?” Matt threw the request over his shoulder as he hurried over to the three men. “Are you alright?” Matt couldn’t believe that Adam and Bruce had ended up on the floor, but it had and they had knocked over a display of malachite, a stone for love. “Okay well we should probably pick this up huh?” Adam’s muffled voice came from under his bigger boyfriend. “Well I should hope so but if you don’t want to that’s fine too.” Matt had to keep himself from laughing “But I want you guys to see a bouquet I made for you.” He said this with a hopeful glint in his eyes. “I’ll go I mean It’s technically Adam’s fault this happened –“ Bruce began talking but was stopped by Matt’s hand grabbing his arm that was covered in burns. “Did one of your dragons do this?” Matt questioned as he took Bruce to the counter next to Sean. Adam and James had begun to pick up the gems they had dropped but answered “Yes, actually one of them got a feral streak in them and attacked a tiger, Bruce had to kill it.”  


“So you are Dana’s savior!” Sean piped up from his spot at the counter and Bruce finally got a good look at him. “Oh you’re that hot guy that was trying to save the tiger right?” Bruce gave Sean a nice smile that turned into smirk when Sean began to blush. “Well yes actually and thank you for saving my tiger.” Sean replied with some confidence as Matt came back with a burn poultice that would help the burns and scratches. “Well if you two could stop flirting so I could actually talk to Matt that would be great…” Lawrence ever the subtle had invaded the space and gave Matt a smile that he returned. “Need to ring out Lawrence?” Matt questioned the tall man who had a small vial from Joel presumably. “Yes I do also Joel said he was gonna go bother your favorite costumer.” “Alright Lawrence, regular price please.” Matt rang the man up, and if he got a discount that was between Matt and the checkbook.  


“Actually I don’t have to be anywhere for a while mind if I stay, I could help with that injury if you don’t, Bruce was it?” Lawrence asked both Matt and Bruce which both readily agreed to the arrangement, as a crash just sounded from where Joel, James, and Adam were. Matt went rushing off to them and found them covered in flowers “Well I guess you’re buying those?” Matt had a smirk on his face that clearly said he was not mad. “OF course your flowers are the best!” James chirped from the ground “Alright boys let’s go to the counter now” Matt’s voice was clearly fond so the boys got up quickly and sat at the counter. “So is everyone set with their purchases?” a chorus of seven yeses in varying volumes accompanying Matt’s question.  


“Well everyone’s busy today but I say we go to a dinner with each other soon, even though some of us are taken, what do you guys think?” Matt said this in a bored tone, but everyone could see the hopeful glint in his eyes. And if a week later they ate dinner together, then a month later they were an established relationship well that was only for Matt and his checkbook to know.


End file.
